Unfriend Al Gore
Unfriend Al Gore is a side-quest available in the game. It's not advised to do this until you have Jimmy as a partner, due to the difficult boss fight. Summary Al Gore is spamming your Facebook. Go to his base and get him to stop...by beating the crap out of him. Quest Start This quest is automatically started soon after completing ManBearPig. Simply wait until Al Gore spams your Facebook too much, and you'll receive the quest. Walkthrough After starting the quest, go to U-Stor-It and enter Al Gore's base. Talk to him and he'll accuse you of being ManBearPig. He'll start a battle with you. Defeat him and his agents to end the quest. Battle Al Gore has about 3000-33000 HP, depending on your level. He'll always start the battle out with Global Warming, and then summon 3 secret service agents on the second turn. As he's immune to stun and sleep, it's impossible to avoid this entirely. The Secret Service Agents he summons are extremely dangerous, being able to inflict high damage, take almost no damage from any attacks, and inflicting the Screwed and Stunned Status Effects. Both Al Gore and the Agents are capable of multi-hit combos, so your shields, if any, will crumble in 1-2 turns. High Armor helps immensely, but it's still possible to beat Al Gore without it. Attacks (Al Gore) # Global Warming - Al Gore starts the battle off by giving a presentation on Global Warming, which will inflict the Sleep Status first, then the Screwed Status if not blocked properly. Players with the Screwed Status Effect will automatically die after 3 turns. Al Gore uses this attack only once at the beginning of the fight. # Summon Secret Service - Al Gore summons 3 Secret Service Agents to battle on his 2nd turn. # Excelsior - Al Gore warms up and puts Attack Up on himself, then rushes torwards his target and rams them for high damage. After this, Al Gore will gain the Regenerating status effect, regenerating his health every turn for a few turns, even when inflicted with Grossed Out. # Melee Attack - Al Gore walks up to his target and slaps them 5 times, causing medium damage. This attack also heals him by 1/5 of his maximum HP. Attacks (Secret Service Agents) # Headshot - Used by the two agents with guns, this attack causes high damage and the Screwed Status Effect., killing you in 3 turns. A cure potion can take the status away, but make sure to use it before the 3 turns is up. # Aimed Shot - Used by the two agents with guns, this attack causes very high damage and 3 stacks of bleeding on their target. # Rapid Fire - Used by the two agents with guns, this attack causes medium damage in 4 hits, with each unblocked hit causing a stack of bleeding. # Concussion Grenade - Any one of the agents throws a flash grenade to damage and stun both you and your partner. This attack is particularly deadly, as it leaves you wide open to a turn of unblockable beating without healing, essentially leading to a Game Over. # Melee Attack - Only the agent with a nightstick uses this. He simply walks up to his target and strikes them 3 times. # Riposte Stance - Used only by the agent with a nightstick, he enters the Riposte stance for the rest of the fight and deflects all melee attacks. This attack will be used right after the agents enter the field, on their turn. It's best to use ranged attacks or Kenny when he does this. Strategy It's very important to block Global Warming, and power up on the first turn. Al Gore isn't difficult, but the agents are. Due to their incredibly high defense, taking them all out first is a top priority. They're very susceptible to Jimmy's Lullaby, and even a complete failure to do the attack right will stop them for a turn. In order to bypass their defense, though, players need to inflict Damage-over-time status effects on them. All players have access to Gross Out damage with magic spells, but Bleeding and Fire will help a lot more. After they all fall, defeating Al Gore should be much easier. Conclusion Once Al Gore is defeated, loot him for his key and go to the door on the left. Enter his office, turn on the light, and loot the chest on the left side of the room for a ManBearPig Club. After this quest, you can wait around a bit for the quest Defeat ManBearPig to start on its own, or else continue on any other quests you wish to work on. Category:Side Quests Category:South Park: The Stick of Truth Side Quests